


小狗圆舞曲 12

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	小狗圆舞曲 12

岳明辉从来没有经历过让他这么快乐的恋爱。他就是忍不住想为李振洋做很多事情，他一向是在恋爱关系里会为对方做事情的人，比如以前和女朋友交往的时候只要对方一提就会半夜开车出去给她买她想吃的东西，只要女孩稍微撒个娇他就会每天准时地去接送她上下学或是上下班——但那都是他该做的事情。可是现在，只是盘算着自己能做什么想做什么，即使什么都还没想好即使李振洋什么都没提，即使他甚至不知道自己能做什么，岳明辉都忍不住想微笑。  
微笑完了他一个人在家的时候又会为当年的逃避觉得后悔得不行。他回了一趟父母家去找当年的照片，有在沙滩上一起踢球的，还有和李振洋他们一家人坐在海鲜大排档吃饭的，甚至还有他俩都只穿着大裤衩子坐在马路牙子上吃冰棍的——李振洋那时候很瘦，还是少年样子，脚踝上沾满沙子，但对着镜头笑的样子和现在一样，长长的眼睛弯起来，张狂地笑出几乎所有牙齿。岳明辉看着照片笑，用手点着照片上的李振洋侧过头跟妈妈说：“妈，我最近又碰上洋洋了，他带着小狗到我们那儿去做检查。”  
“是嘛？”岳明辉妈妈也很高兴：“哎呀这可太巧了。我还记得那时候走的时候那小孩儿身体不舒服没下来送你呢——什么时候等他有空也叫他到家里来吃饭啊！”  
岳明辉把照片用手机翻拍了一下发给李振洋，又说：“我妈说让你什么时候有空来家里吃饭。”  
不过李振洋一直没有回复这条信息。

周末岳明辉开车在青草地门口等着李振洋一起去接铁牛玉芬，隔着挡风玻璃远远看着李振洋穿着件印花T恤和破洞牛仔裤往这边走过来了，身边跟着一个张牙舞爪的李英超。  
岳明辉自言自语“啊”了一声。他好几天没见李振洋，坐在这儿等的时候脑子里攒了一堆黄色废料，现在只好硬生生扭成五讲四美三热爱。李英超咋咋呼呼地率先拉开副驾车门坐进来，一边系安全带一边叫：“岳叔！哇岳叔！接小狗去喽~”  
李振洋很自然地坐在后座上也关上了车门：“早啊老岳。”  
岳明辉有点手忙脚乱，这边应付李英超，又回头去看李振洋。李振洋一直在皱着眉按手机，像是工作的样子。岳明辉叫了声“洋洋”，问：“早饭吃了吗？要不要先去买点？”  
李振洋抬头说：“吃过了老岳。咱接狗狗去吧。”  
岳明辉叹口气发动车子。  
把铁牛和玉芬从阿福手上接过来之后李振洋把它们抱在怀里掂了掂，有点迟疑地问：“…是不是胖了？”  
阿福乐了：“多少吧，你这俩狗子是真能吃啊，拦都拦不住。但没事儿，绝对还是健康体态，这个您放心。”  
李振洋跟他道了谢往外走，李英超跟着转：“洋哥把狗狗给我~给我一个！”  
李振洋把铁牛递给他，自己把玉芬举起来教育：“你是女孩子啊玉芬子，女孩子要注意体型啊！你再胖下去，别说小男狗了，你自己喜欢你自己吗？”  
岳明辉站在车子旁边抽烟，看着李振洋一脸认真地一边教训小狗一边往这边走，忍不住发笑。  
李振洋把狗子举到他面前：“老岳你看，玉芬是不是胖了？”  
岳明辉伸手抓了抓玉芬的爪子又挠挠肚子：“嗯——是胖了点。没事儿，健康着呢。”  
“这也就是老岳给你说好话！”李振洋又用手指戳着玉芬教训：“你爸爸我不惯着你这些臭毛病！回去咱们就减肥！”  
李英超这时候也拽着铁牛跑过瘾了回来，推着李振洋说：“回去我坐后面吧洋哥，我想和它俩玩儿！咱们去公园散步吗？”  
李振洋扶着车顶懒洋洋地说：“你带它俩去公园吧，我和你岳叔有事儿要办。”  
李英超问：“啥事儿？”  
李振洋说：“小孩儿别管那么多。”  
岳明辉摸摸鼻子笑笑，早上到现在有点别扭的情绪又被李振洋松软地安抚。  
李振洋拉开副驾的门坐进去，拉好安全带又回头看李英超：“坐后排也系上点！狗子你抱好了啊，别窜到前面来影响开车。”  
岳明辉笑：“哎呀没事儿。”  
李振洋很认真：“安全第一！”  
他们往回开车，把李英超和两只狗狗放在了社区的公园。李振洋下车和李英超说了一会儿话，又跟在绿地上遛狗的其他狗主人打了打招呼，然后回到岳明辉的车上。  
“走吧。”他轻松地说。  
岳明辉发动了车子，终于可以趁红灯的时候捏一下李振洋的手。把车停在自家楼下的时候他熄了火没急着下车，解开了安全带就凑过去吻李振洋。  
“想死哥哥啦。”他咬着李振洋丰满的嘴唇含糊地撒娇。李振洋顿了一下，几不可闻地叹了口气，然后慢慢地回吻岳明辉。

 

他们踏着老旧的楼梯上楼，李振洋在后面轻轻捏着岳明辉背在身后的手指。进了门岳明辉先去喂六六，而李振洋进浴室草草冲了个澡。低头拿沐浴液的时候头发不小心沾湿了，他拉开浴室门扯嗓子问：“老岳！吹风机在哪！”  
岳明辉也扯着嗓子回他：“镜子后面柜子里！”  
李振洋“噢”了一声，打开镜面柜。吹风机在最上面那格，他伸手去够，吹风机纠缠的插线还带下来一点零碎的小东西，一个发卡和一个皮筋儿。皮筋儿上面带着很闪耀的可爱的水钻图案，显然是女孩用的款式。大概是前女友的吧，李振洋有些惊异于自己心中甚至没有任何嫉妒不安的情绪，平静地把那个水钻皮筋儿又放回了原来的地方。  
他吹完头发穿好衣服走出去，跳到沙发上和岳明辉挤在一起。岳明辉正在看五台的篮球公园目不转睛的，含糊地唔唔哎哟了几声伸胳膊搂住李振洋。李振洋咬咬他：“你不去洗澡？”  
“过会儿的过会儿的。”岳明辉盯着屏幕上在接受采访的易建联，想起来又转过头亲了李振洋一口：“洋洋来找我也不能就只想着做啊。陪哥哥看会儿电视，啊。”  
李振洋耸耸肩。他也挺喜欢看篮球公园，起身去冰箱里找了两罐啤酒，然后又坐回去也认真看电视。两人时不时认真讨论两句，意见不一的时候又唇枪舌剑。到节目播完了岳明辉也去洗了澡，然后两人手脚缠着在床上腻歪。下午的阳光透过窗帘不断地打在李振洋身上，岳明辉的手指追随着那些光斑，然后按在李振洋嘴唇上。  
“洋洋。”他要说很过分的话，但他奇异地觉得李振洋会允许他：“我想……”  
李振洋歪在枕头里懒懒地摊开手脚：“你想操我。”  
岳明辉又亲了他眼睛一下说：“我想。”  
李振洋笑笑说：“行啊。”  
岳明辉反倒被他的坦荡弄得有些不知所措：“但我怕……我不会。你会不舒服。”  
李振洋说：“没事儿，我教你。”  
他捉着岳明辉的手指往自己身体里伸，两人的手指一起被软肉裹着探索。岳明辉紧张地咬紧了牙关，看着李振洋的表情。  
“这儿。”李振洋吸着气说：“不对……再…再过来一点。”  
岳明辉低头吻他，按他说的去做每一个动作，刚开始沉入他的身体的时候李振洋好像有些辛苦地皱紧了眉往后躲，但被岳明辉按住了头顶，还是尽力打开身体接纳了他。李振洋每一次拱腰或者收紧穴肉的动作都恰到好处，是甜蜜又放荡的，但他的身体不像女孩那样丰满柔软而是精实有力的，岳明辉手上几乎要失了分寸，在忍耐快感的时候拇指将李振洋的腰都掐出了印子。李振洋不太出声音，只是一直跟着岳明辉的动作喘着，偶尔呜咽一两声，手指紧紧抓着他的背。直到射出来岳明辉都有点不太放心，摸着李振洋的腰吻着他下巴问：“还行吗洋洋？没太不舒服吧？”  
他手又覆上李振洋的性器揉着，揉得李振洋腰更紧地弓起来，颤抖着又吐出一点精液。  
李振洋从高潮里缓过来，瞪了他一眼，又笑：“对自己这么没信心？”  
岳明辉闷闷地说：“这不是怕你装嘛。”  
“装？”  
以前和女孩儿交往的时候有时候她们就会装——这话岳明辉没说出口，只是暧昧地划着李振洋腿根。反倒是李振洋反应过来，说：“被女孩儿装怕了？”  
岳明辉松口气抱怨：“也不是每次都……但总有两个人状态不好的时候对不对？我觉得何必装呢真没必要，但我也真不太分得出来……”  
李振洋笑笑，牵着岳明辉的手去摸自己小腹上沾染的精液：“这个装不了啊。”  
岳明辉说：“也是。”  
李振洋又说：“但当然你进步空间很大。”  
“得嘞。”岳明辉说：“李老师多担待。”  
他在李振洋身边踏踏实实躺下，撩着窗帘玩了一会儿，又转过来撑起身子：“洋洋，等超儿考学什么的事儿都搞定了，你搬过来和我一起住吧？”  
李振洋眨了眨眼，慢慢说：“小弟去上学——差不多还得大半年呢啊。”  
岳明辉挺高兴地说：“对啊，等他上大学住校去了你就能搬来了。”  
李振洋半晌没说话，然后笑了一下说：“好啊。”  
岳明辉笑露出个虎牙，低头很响地亲一下李振洋的嘴，又说：“等你闲下来咱们一起出去旅游？去泰国？”  
李振洋又说：“好啊。”  
岳明辉说：“或者——或者咱们回岛上看看，嗯？”  
李振洋还是笑：“好啊。”

李振洋没在岳明辉家过夜，两人一起随便吃了点晚饭他就溜达着回去了。李英超正在家对着手机录音练朗诵，听见门响立刻按掉手机，抱起胳膊做出审问犯人的样子。  
李振洋在玄关换拖鞋，钥匙扔在鞋柜上：“吃了吗小弟。”  
“我吃过了。”李英超说。  
李振洋把自己摔进沙发里掏出手机来看，又说：“接着练啊怎么我回来就没声儿了？”  
李英超说：“我就开门见山地问了——你和岳叔好上了？”  
李振洋皱皱眉，抬头看了李英超一眼：“都说了小孩儿别问那么多。”  
李英超张牙舞爪：“我不是小孩儿了再几个月就十八了！而且你——你不能欺负我岳叔！”  
又说：“再说岳叔以前都是交女朋友，这我知道的！”  
李振洋说：“我也知道啊。但是这回是他来招惹我的……不是我跟你一小屁孩儿交代这干嘛啊。”  
李英超突然喜笑颜开：“那可太好了。岳叔我看真挺好，而且以后铁牛玉芬体检看病就方便了。”  
李振洋有点无语，把咬着他裤腿的两只小狗抱到怀里：“你想得倒挺美的，也就这一段的事儿，长不了的。”  
“你怎么回事你这个李振洋！”李英超怒了教训他：“你上点儿心，别跟以前似的没长性！”  
“所以说你小孩懂个屁。”李振洋说着，想，这和他没关系——是岳明辉，岳明辉和他长不了的。他胸腔里又漫上那种无处排遣的苦闷隐痛，吐出口气把两只狗放在一边从沙发上跳起来：“你过来！我看是三天不打上房揭瓦了是不是！”


End file.
